


Elven Jitters!

by Yoshiaki



Series: Their kinda love is ageless [10]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, Wedding vibes!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiaki/pseuds/Yoshiaki
Summary: Thranduil has some last minute doubts about marrying Bard but he is reassured otherwise
Relationships: Bard the Bowman/Thranduil
Series: Their kinda love is ageless [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526645
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Elven Jitters!

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where i'm going with this but i just wanted a wedding going on yeah?
> 
> Also, some Elvish Translations:
> 
> Pen-ind! - Insane!   
> Ego! – Fuck off!  
> Law, mellon-nín - No, my friend  
> De vilui - Thank you/You are kind 
> 
> I hope they're correct though **wondering**

_This is a mistake… right? I mean is this what I want? Is this worth it? By the Valar no it isn’t._

_But what if it is? What if he’s also having the same doubts about us? What if we don’t bond through the elven union? What if he decides to leave me for someone else?_

_No, he wouldn’t. He isn’t like the rest of his kind, he’s loyal, faithful and in love with me!_

Those were some of the thoughts Thranduil was having in his head as his elf maids helped him dress.

It was his wedding day to Bard and for the past hour he had been in doubt about them. Bard was mortal, due to die when the time came in about what, sixty years from now if he made it past illnesses and war? Yet, Thranduil still loved him, still craved him and still asked the mortal to marry him.

But right now though, it was hard for him to accept that, and he found himself chewing on his bottom lip as his doubts marinated and consumed him. He could just call off the wedding and send Bard away but what about their children? What about Sigrid, Bain and Tilda? He loves them as much as he loves Legolas, as much as he loves Bard, so wouldn’t it break their hearts more if he called this off?

“ _Pen-ind_!” he exclaimed out loud, startling his maids to a halt. “ _Ego_!” he roared at them and they scrambled out in a hurry, leaving him alone. He sat down on the soft chair behind him and wrung his hands through his hair, ruining it after one of the maids had worked a long time on it.

He was about to get up for a drink of wine when there was a soft knock on the door and Feren peeked in.

“My lord Thranduil, are you okay?” he walked in, closing the door after himself. Thranduil shook his head and the tears he had been holding back suddenly rolled down his cheeks.

“ _Law, mellon-nín,_ ” the Elvenking said, not bothering to wipe away the tears.

“Is it about your union with Bard?” his friend asked in a concerned tone, going over to the table to get Thranduil a goblet of wine. Thranduil nodded and sighed out. What on Arda was he doing doubting his union to Bard?

Feren came over to him, goblet in hand. He didn’t however hand it over to his king, he instead gulped it down and next thing Thranduil registered was the small box that fit in his palm.

“This may be the answer to what you seek, my lord.”

“What is this?” the Elvenking asked curiously but Feren didn’t say and that was enough to encourage the Elvenking to open the small gift.

Inside it was a piece of the black arrow Bard has used to kill Smaug, forged into a ring with a little arrow engraved in it. Bard had recollected it from the dragon during the clean up after the Battle of the Five Armies when Thranduil had called him Dragonslayer. In the box, under the ring was a small note that said; _‘I am a mere mortal who has fallen in love with the great Elvenking, so this is all I have to offer; a piece of what made me who I am today, a piece of what brought you to me, a piece of my heart. I love you. – **Bard**.’_

Thranduil fought back his tears as he fit the ring around the middle finger of his right hand where his royal ring was. It looked perfect against his alabaster skin, and just like that, the voices in his head died, and hope and faith were reborn as he remembered why he was marrying Bard.

“ _De vilui, mellon-nín_ ,” he whispered softly and wiped his tears away as he got up. Feren smiled and did a quick elven bow before helping his king with his hair and guiding him out of his chambers, delivering him straight to Legolas who walked him down the aisle where his Dragonslayer stood nervously.

Thranduil smiled at him to reassure him that everything would be okay and Bard soaked that up, gently grabbing his hand to hold with the special ring as Lady Galadriel commenced with the ceremony.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You are appreciated! - Yoshiaki


End file.
